Mako Fragments
by NemesisNecrosis
Summary: Shorts and fragments of stories I may write more in later. Some Omakes of other peoples' stories that I need to put somewhere. Final Fantasy VII.
1. Omake - Identity Crisis

"He doesn't remember you, y'know."

Cloud paused at the sound of Faith's voice. She sounded... sad, and a bit distant. He stood outside the window her voice had come from for a moment, wondering who the girl knew in this town.

"Not that I blame him," she said, almost guiltily. "The poor kid's head is totally messed up. He probably just blocked out the past five years and picked the person he looked most like from the memories. Which would be you, of course, since the mako changed him so much."

The SOLDIER blinked in shock; the only person she could really be talking about was him! Who was she talking to, he wondered, before a sharp pain in his head made him stop. He shook the headache away and tuned back into Faith's voice.

"I wish you'd wake up, you'd probably be way better at this 'saving the world' thing than I am," she said with a sigh, "I mean, that's your niche, right? Hero-boy, First-Class SOLDIER. Well, you saved Cloud, so I guess that makes you someone's hero at least."

Someone called from a different part of the house, and there was the sound of fabric rustling, like she'd stood up. Cloud backed away from the window to make sure she didn't see him.

"I'll come see you again next time I get a chance," she said, "try to wake up, would you? You don't really know me, so I guess I can't ask you to do it for me, but for Cloud and Aeris, maybe?"

There was another sigh, as Cloud heard her footsteps heading towards the door of the room. The door opened, and she walked out, pausing to whisper 'good-bye' to the other person in the room.

Cloud stood still for a moment, then walked up to the window and jumped up to grab the sill. He peered inside and saw a man lying in the bed.

He didn't recognize him.


	2. The Vincent Possibility - Awaken

Vincent looked up at the small girl who had opened his casket, taking in the mako green eyes and cherubic face. It wasn't Lucrecia's child, no, that child was to be a boy, and he wouldn't have had red hair. However, she looked like she had been experimented on somehow, and that made him a little angry.

"Your eyes," he said, "Who did this to you?"

She blinked at him and lifted a hand to her cheek, "Father said that the mako would make me strong and fast." She said guilelessly, "It hurt a lot, but I can run fast like the wind and lift heavy things like that lid."

He eyed her critically, trying to glean the meaning of her words. Father, she said; Hojo? Or someone else? He spoke again, "Where is your father?"

She frowned, "He was gone when I woke up. So I came down here to look for him, but I found your coffin instead." She looked him over curiously, "Are you a vampire?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes internally, supposing that he probably did look a bit like the legends, "No, I am not," he assured her.

"Oh," she said, believing him instantly, and smiled, "I'm Luciel, what's your name?"

"Vincent," he said shortly, as he sat up and stepped out of the casket. He looked down at her from his new vantage point; she was a tiny thing, only just passing his waist. Her crimson hair fluttered around her ankles like a curtain, and her glowing green, cat-pupiled eyes lit his coat when she looked up at him. Her skin was porcelain, a shade almost as light as his, and he suspected only some of the paleness was caused by being lab-raised. He also suspected she would be gorgeous when she was older. For now she was an uncannily beautiful child.

As he pondered what to do with her, he continued gathering information, "How old are you, Luciel," he asked.

"Six," she said, "That's what father says. He says I'll get bigger in a few years, 'cause the mako 'stunts your growth until the late stages of puberty'," she said the last like a quote she had heard many times. He supposed she must have asked about her height often. She didn't look six though, maybe a very tall six year old. He wondered how long she'd been in the mako baths, if she thought she was still six. If she was supposed to be short for her age, he thought she might be anywhere from nine to thirteen.

"What does your father look like?"

She didn't even look at him strangely for all the questions. He supposed that she must be used to answering them during experimentation. She just smiled and folded her hands behind her back, "He's taller than me, but not as tall as you. He has black hair and dark eyes and he wears a funny white coat."

"What's his name?" Vincent asked, now that he knew she wasn't suspicious of him.

"The other people call him Professor Hojo, but he told me to call him Father."

His fist clenched, having his theory confirmed still made him unhappy, as he hadn't wanted to discover another of the man's experiments. He wondered what poor woman Hojo had conned this one out of.


	3. The Vincent Possibility - Rebellion

**Wherein Zack starts a rebellion**

I shook my head as the others trooped out of the room, leaving Zack to flop down on the couch beside me. I glanced at him, a slight frown on my lips, "I don't really understand why they haven't tried to run me off yet," I said. "They obviously don't like me, I guess because I'm so standoffish towards them," I sighed, "I just don't want to get too close to them so soon."

He elbowed me in the side gently, "Hey, I get it," he said with a smile. "They haven't tried anything 'cause they figure they're safe so long as you're loyal to _me_."

I laughed, "I don't know if I'd call it loyalty, exactly." I said, eyes glittering with humour.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "What would you call it, then?" He asked.

I went silent, actually thinking about it. Was it loyalty to protect my closest friend when I couldn't really die? I suppose it would seem like loyalty to outsiders, but I was one of Hojo's most successful experiments, on par with Sephiroth and Cloud themselves, though he didn't know it. My enhancements made me truly superhuman. I could take a blade through the heart and survive, I could be burned to bone and I'd still regenerate, I wouldn't even lose any memories thanks to the Lifestream.

Then again, when I thought about it, I knew that even if standing between Zack and danger would actually kill me, I'd still do it. I didn't know if that was loyalty, though. I smiled at him, "I'd just call it love," I said, leaning into his side, "I don't want you to die, and if that means standing between you and my _dear brother _himself, then so be it. If you die, I'll be alone, and that's worse than death to me."


End file.
